New types of ultralight aircraft are being developed which weigh much less than conventional airplanes. To meet the stringent weight requirements, many of the parts are hollow and/or are built of material which (if subjected to enough strain and/or bending) can break. For example, hollow aircraft parts made of carbon composites are attractive for their light weight. With these types of parts (e.g., hollow, made of carbon fiber, etc.), new techniques to monitor strain on aircraft parts and respond accordingly are needed. Furthermore, it would be desirable if these new techniques were extremely lightweight.